Tools for cutting, shaving, or contouring bone or other tissue are known in the art, such as chisels, ronguers, rasps, curettes, osteotomes, gouges, and the like. Powered cutting devices, such as oscillating micro surgical saws and surgical drill/burr power tools are known in the art. Various cutting attachments for such tools are known, such as drill bits, burrs, and cutting blades. The cutting attachments for these powered medical devices are generally designed with a proximal shank section that connects to the motor-driven surgical device, and a distal cutting portion. Although these cutting attachments effectively cut bone and in some versions may remove bone fragments, it would be desirable to be able to have a tool that would cut or shave and permit the collection or harvesting of bone fragments in a more efficient and effective manner which could be used manually or attached to such a medical device.